


I Really Need A Title For This...

by FoxThatCriesForTheMoon



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddles, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Should aftercare still be observed?, Showers, Sleeping with the lights on, Subtle Dom/Sub, Switch Bella, Switch Edward, Teasing, Top Jasper Hale, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxThatCriesForTheMoon/pseuds/FoxThatCriesForTheMoon
Summary: Oh God. What if Edward and Jasper were bisexual and Bella decided to let them play? What happens if she joins?





	I Really Need A Title For This...

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I wrote this... Going on 9 years ago, now? Either way I was in high school with all the hormones going and not really willing to run the risk of life altering consequences too often. Enjoy this, because I don't know when I'm posting more Twilight; they're all buried somewhere on a dusty flash drive...

I never had a hard time dealing with my boyfriend's sexuality even though I grew up hearing that being gay and bi were things of evil that should be avoided at all costs otherwise you might get caught up in it if you don't run head-first in the opposite direction. But no, I was actually reveling in the fact that my boyfriend is bisexual as well as his best friend, Jasper. I never thought that by having a bisexual boyfriend things could be changed by having him revel in just being straight and not enjoying the touch of a man. My parents were the ones responsible for my mindset on this topic. They were completely against it and if they found out I was attracted to my gender for more than friends, they would've thrown me out. Thankfully, I was straight. My parents didn't like Edward at all; and they won't talk to me since I started to date him six months ago.  
I was driving one day horny and hot because of a text I got from my boyfriend. I knew that he wanted to have Jasper over and try out a fantasy that Edward's had for ages but didn't have the courage to, but didn't think it would be today. In fact, I thought that he would ask for it when we were deeper in our relationship. I was all ready for this. I was having a hard time driving the speed limit to my house, which was only fifteen minutes away from where I worked. I never thought that watching Edward get it on with someone else, his best friend who happened to be male, would be so...enticing. So erotic and dirty. When I was at the stop light I got a text from Edward saying that he'll be in the shower when I get home and that Jasper will be there shortly after I arrive. I let him know that I'll join him in the shower when I can and that I was almost there. The light turned green three seconds after I send the text and I speed the rest of my way home.  
I zipped through my house three minutes later, stripping as I move my way to the bathroom where I hear the shower running. My shoes were off at the door then my sunglasses at the kitchen table, my tank tops that was allowed since it was hot outside on the stairs, then my shorts and thong at my bedroom door, and by the time I got to my bathroom door, my bra was off. The door was open and the shower curtain was see through so I got to watch for a few minutes as my boyfriend allowed the water to wash his hair free of either shampoo or conditioner and down his back. Damn, watching the water trail down his body is enough to raise my body temperature. A few more minutes of watching this model before me and I had enough. I walked into the shower and kissed his chest before moving up towards his perfectly shaped lips for a steamy kiss that got his blood boiling. His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him, his erection pressing into my stomache. I nipped at his lips and earned a growl from him. I trailed my fingers down chest, scraping against his nipples, which were hard and tight, and got a smack to my ass for that. He released my lips.  
"You're asking for trouble little miss. Do you know how bad I want to get inside your hot little body? How much restaint I have put on myself?" He hissed against my lips. "Do you know how bad I want to pound your supple body until I am tired beyond exhaustion?"  
"Yes, but I also know that you won't until Jasper is here and in the shower with us. Today is about you, baby. Today, your fantasy will be a reality. Today, Jasper and I will focus on purely you. Don't even think that you will be able to walk out of this house for the next few days because I will give you the most exquisite pleasure you will ever know. Today and tomorrow, it's going to be with Jasper, then it's just going to be you and me for the remaining two. I'll call off work." I moved us so that I was under the spray and Edward was in the mist. I heard Jasper come inside and trailed up to the sound of the shower. I left a little trail for him to follow, hoping he'd do the same. I pretended not to know that he was here already, hoping that Edward didn't hear anything.  
Once my hair was wet I moved out of the spraying water and got the body wash, which smelled like strawberries and honey. I poured a generous amount on the pouffy thing and started to wash down Edward. I went to his shoulders and started moving down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper at the doorway naked and aroused. I peeked up at Edward to see if his eyes were closed, which they were, and looked slightly at Jasper and nodded my head, silently telling him that he can join us in the shower. When I got to Edward's obvious arousal, I popped him in my mouth, causing Edward to hiss in his breath and moan when I started to bob on him. I got Edward distracted so Jasper can slip in behind Edward without much of a disturbance. Jasper gently placed traces of kisses on and around Edward's neck, causing Edward to flip his eyes open and turn his head to see Jasper. Jasper and I smiled, well, I did as much as I could since my mouth was full. I continuously pumped my mouth down on Edward while Jasper and Edward started making out. And damn me to hell if it wasn't hot at all. I grabbed Edward's sac and gently applied pressure, causing Edward to moan in pleasure. A few minutes later Edward came in my mouth. He was hot, spicy, and demanding in his taste.  
We got out of the shower after we cleaned up and crawled on to the bed. I let Jasper take over and watched as Jasper crawled over Edward and began to play his body like a fine instrument. Jasper attacked Edward's neck like a starved vampire and Edward started moaning, whimpering, and grinding his naked hips against Jasper's hard and thick erection. Damn, it was fucking hot. I didn't do anything for a while but watch as my boyfriend and his best friend get it on until Jasper pulled Edward up and told me to lie down. I was so soaked I thought I left a trail.  
"Lay down, Isabella. Edward's going to play with you for a bit while I prepare him for me." Jasper said. I lied down and watched as Edward climbed down my body after giving my neck some attention to my weeping core. He suckled one lip into his mouth causing me to whimper while Jasper got up and went to his pants, which were by the bathroom door, and grabbed a purple bottle that looked like warming oil or lube. My attention didn't stay on what Jasper was doing for long because Edward slipped a finger inside and he started to lick and suck on my bundle of nerves, causing me to moan and make other noises I didn't know I was capable of making. My hips started to grind into Edward's finger, hoping to relieve the building pressure that was happening in my body. It was also causing his mouth to move on my nerve endings, sending me higher into the inferno that would surely consume my body.  
I felt the bed dip and noticed that Jasper had joined us again. Jasper whispered something into Edward's ear, causing Edward to close his eyes a little and moan, effectively sending me over the edge. I came screaming Edward's name before I felt really full. Edward had just now entered my body. He pulled himself almost all the way out before plunging himself back in. I moaned. Edward found a rhythm that he liked and went at it for a few minutes before he slowed down. Jasper poured some of the warming lube into his hand and started getting Edward ready for Jasper's penetration.  
Once Jasper had Edward ready, Jasper had him lean forward a little and lined up with Edward's winking ass. Slowly, Jasper pushed in. I knew exactly when Jasper was inside of him when Jasper started to rock a little, moving Edward in and out of me a little and the way Edward's face was; mouth wide open in a soundless whimper/moan and his eyes shut tight. Edward was in me and Jasper was inside Edward, moving slowly in and out of him.  
"Faster, Jazz, harder" Edward said a few minutes later, when I was feeling quite ready to fucking combust from the tension. Jasper complied readily and pulled out of Edward before slamming into him, causing Edward to slam into me. I dug my nails into Edward's forearm and moaned. Jasper kept that pace up until it became a little erratic and out of control and before too long Jasper came moaning, triggering Edward's which sent me screaming with mine. Jasper pulled out slowly before collapsing next to me. Edward stayed for a few minutes, riding out our pleasure until he could hardly move. I managed to move so that Edward would be in the middle of Jasper and I. We all smiled happily and fell asleep with the light on.


End file.
